Something normal or not?
by crystal-cry
Summary: Okumura rin and Okumura Yukio soon will be played by an incubus. but this incubus is different. Hard yaoi *maybe ORxOY or OYxOR?
1. Chapter 1

Rin woke up from his sleep. He piled his blanket at a corner of his bed then spun his head to expect his little brother wasn't there. He`s right. "ano Yukio must be going somewhere else without me" he mumbled to himself. He stand up and walk slowly to open the window and breath as much morning breeze as he want with one hand scratch his head and the other one rest on his waist.

He`s paralyzed by the view he saw

A demon held Yukio by its head and hurl it in front Rin "gya ha ha ha..Look what I have here.. poor little brother, he will be my toy today" the demon grinned then slowly trails his long pointed nails on Yukio lips. His tails are wagging side to side. The demon chanted some spells which let Yukio body float in the air.

The demon unbuttoned Yukio while he licks the sweet spot on Yukio neck. "unh.." moaned Yukio as the demon grabbed Yukio heated member. The demon slowly stroked it making Yukio flushed deeply. "uhg.. un.. oni.. cha..n.. hel..lp" Yukio pleaded with lewd sound and half lidded eyes.

Sweat started to dripped from Rin head. His body began to feel hot. He feel uncomfortable at lower part of his body. His manhood started to react by Yukio sound. "damn it Yukio!" he whisper to his self. "YUKIO! HANG IN THERE!" Rin trying to jump out through the window when a crystal wall plastered it self making another layer of glass in front the window blocking Rin.

The demon smiled. He wants to tease Rin more. "hey locked onii chan" the demon called Rin. Rin gasp as the demon suddenly bent Yukio and ripped his underwear revealing Yukio ass and directed it towards Rin. "oh.. doesn't you see this Rin? Its clench every time I stroke this lewd member" the demon then put one of his finger into Yukio opening. "ah..no..more…mn.." Yukio moan.

Rin member hardly calm in his underwear. "STOP IT YOU DEMON!" Rin shouted but ignored by the demon. The demon continue "ahh..Yukio, you sucked my finger. I can feel you throbbing in the inside. Did you want it?" "NOO!" Rin shouted again but also ignored by the demon. "want another finger, Yukio?" the demon asked teasingly. "yes… ah..yes.." saliva dripped at the side of Yukio mouth. His face are deep red and he produce lots of moan which make Rin hardly take off his eye off the image of Yukio that he never seen before.

"ready?" "yes! Ah.." Yukio become speechless as the demon put the second finger inside Yukio. "haha oh boy, see. You little brother is so cute isn't he?" the demon scissor his finger at Yukio entrance "agh..hn…hugh..nn.." Rin tempered rose rapidly that he shout at the demon with all his voice "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" he paused then continue "YUKIO!" 'bam' the door behind him opened revealing a panicked Yukio. "onii chan!" Yukio still waiting for an answer. "onii chan? Whats the matter? Why are your face looks red? Did you caught a fever?" still no answer.

Rin blinked his eyes that he didn't believe the person in front of him right now is Yukio, wearing his usual complete exorcist uniform. He spun again to see the demon with the 'Yukio' he saw earlier had disappeared. Seeing his little brother still standing there without any sign he would go 'unless he told him the truth', Rin make some lie,"um.. nothing.. well I'm going to take a bath" he said then quickly take his towel and rushed outside. Yukio grabbed Rin hand before he reached the door. "onii chan, better be honest with me. Your face cant hide anything" he said with deadly serious face.

"well I just want to have a bath. That's all" without facing Yukio. "hm… I see.."

"then, can you let go my hand already?" still Rin didn't face Yukio. Ignoring his brother words, Yukio continue talking.

"Onii chan, I'm going out for an urgent mission now"

"then get going already"

"I just want to tell you also remembering you about your cram school homework. You dozed off last time so.."

"yeah I'll finish that bullshit homework just be gone already!" Rin butted Yukio words with a bit shaky voice.

Yukio glanced at the clock and realize he is 15 minute late! "so onii chan, don't forget to eat your breakfast and the homework, ja' ne!" he run while pressing some number on his phone. After Rin is sure that his brother is no longer in that old building, he sit on his bed. "heh, even this week is holiday he still forced me to do my homework" he then laugh loudly "like the hell I would" he then walked into the bath room. He fill the bath tub with warm water up to his shoulder.

He stripped and slowly get into the warm bath tub "ahh.. this is soo relaxing.." he said then played with some rubber duck he have and blow bubbles. He enjoyed his self so much that he didn't realize he started to feel sleepy. He let himself sleep after adjusted the alarm clock for five minute.

"ahh.. oni..i..ch..an.."

"more…ah..hn.."

Rin opened his eyes instantly. "I cant believe it, I dreamt about that side of yukio.." He is about to stand up when he felt something uncomfortable. He looked at between his feet. "damn it, again.." he get out of the tub then finished his business in the toilet.

Rin still didn't realize a pair of eye that keep staring at him from the second he entered the bathroom.

"so… this is the older of the twins huh… I wonder if both of them are fun to played with. I hope whatever that clown said is true coz I'm deadly bore in gehenna. I have started teasing this kid.. let me see.. oh I remember, his name is Rin. What if I continue a new game? I will restart the game.. and a new game with the older first. Then I'll go to the younger one.. um.. Yukio if I'm not mistaken? Well.. let me see how it goes.. gya ha ha ha…"

*hye there ^^ my first fanfic named 'I love night' turns very bad right? Now I'm making a new one XD

Some comment please.. review is needed. Should I continue? hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2! I'm soo happy even I don't know how you all feel about my story. Any suggestion for the story plot? I'm around my own dead zone, since I write this story without thinking first (I mean, I write this story based on random things*peace) btw, that naughty demon earlier.. I don't know. That will be the incubus but it'll less used oukay ;3

This day is their second day of their school holiday (only for a week though) and it cant be called as a 'full week holiday' since that pink clown a.k.a Mephisto, give Yukio a command to bring the whole class for a 5 day school holiday trip.

#flash back, the day before the starting of the holiday#

"anou.. pheles-san, may I know why'd you called me here for" Yukio became impatient as the clown in front him keep tapping lots of keys in his pink glittery phone, ignoring him for almost half an hour without telling him to sit or anything. "ah.. Pardon me Yukio" he putted his phone down. "did you know why I called you here?" "That's what I'm asking just now" Yukio try to calmed himself from getting berserk in that big pink office.

"To be able catch higher grades and mark for student, the student might need to free up some space in their brain in order to give more space for upcoming study. If there are more space in the students brain, they can study more and get higher title!. And do you know how?" Yukio sense something in that speech. "to give the class a holiday trip!" sparkling stars and shiny pinkish glitter flew behind him to give small background effect of what he thought might make the cram school teacher that is also a student in front him happily accept it.

"but pheles-san, I think we just have to left this holiday week bare and un-occupied with activity because right after this holiday, my student will have a very important exams that you ordered me to give. You let me choose the date and for me It's perfect to have exam after this holiday because during the holiday the student can study as much as they want" Yukio totally disagree the offer.

The pink clown didn't refuse to give up. He kept thinking a way so that the young teacher will accept his not-so-precious offer. "well just think it like this, Yukio-kun. What do you feel if I give you work everyday non-stop without any holiday?" Yukio silenced for a while then answered "I already have lots of work. My homework, marking my class test paper, checking my schedule, besides, I always have special mission everyday included my during my school weekend, and even during midnight that I doesn't have enough sleep everyday" Mephisto cough, shocked. That's not the answer that he wanted.

His not-so-planned-plan failed. All things that Yukio blurted out is true. "Then.. Maybe I'll cancel that exam and postponed it for the next month" He showed bitter smile as the Young teacher open and closed his mouth maybe saying something but the clown doesn't hear anything. Yukio faces suddenly turned into serious mood. "did you planned something, pheles-san? If there is, may I have the permission to know it?" Yukio step closer to the clown. "no. of course not. I wouldn't hide anything from you.. Well, not all of it.." he said it with a bit trembling voice, almost cant be heard at the last word.

"well, it seems that everything is settled now and I'll leave your schedule empty either so this holiday is all to you.. err.. I mean, the whole class. Now now, I have an urgent calls *ja'ne" he disappeared in the pink puff of cloud after chanting his special three-word-spell.

"I better be careful. Maybe he planned something on nii san" he stepped into the class to find everyone is noisy talking about something. He saw the writing on the black board. Pink chalk, must originally from that pink clown. And there's only a thing that he could guess. "ne, Yukio, we will have a holiday trip at the second day of the holiday?" Rin asked Yukio. Before he could explain, Shima asked another one "is it true that we are going to the beach?" "listen here all of you.. this holliday will be used for you to stu.." "wow Yukio! We stayed at hotel for 5 days! I wonder if that hotel had a big garden or not" Shiemi cut his word then soon followed by Bon and others.

"okay okay, fine. We'll have the holiday" Yukio then announced as his class doesn't show any sign to be quite. "yeay! that's our sensei!" everyone yapped happily. There outside the window on a branch of a tree, the clown clapped his hand, praising himself "well, I win, Okumura Yukio.. now I have to prepare their trip list. Einz, Zwei, drei!" puff! He disappeared. Yukio glanced at the tree. He though he saw someone there but he didn't think much about it.

#end of flashed#

Yukio searched for his glasses then wear it. He look at the watch "still early" he spoke to himself. He remembered 'we all need to meet outside the school gate first to take the list that pheles-san promised'. He spun his head into the direction of his older twin bed. 'eh!? Where's onii chan?' he felt something beside him. 'EHH!? Onii chan? Why'd he slept beside me?' Rin still sleeping soundly.

"EEHHHHH!?" Yukio shouted which make Rin awake from his sleep. "What's your problem, cant you shut your mouth.." he silent. He stares at his younger twin. "Why are we NAKED?" Rin shouted in disbelieve that he threw away the blanket which covers both their body to make sure if they have any underwear on. Nothing. Both of them fully naked, sleep in one bed, enough reason for their brain to think something weird and unexpected.

"Hey Yukio, did you do 'it' on me during me sleeping?" Rin asked. Yukio grabbed back the thrown blanket and use it to cover half of his naked body.

"w..what? I n..never do s..such thing!" he shouted back, with really shaky voice and flushed cheek. "If you want it, let me be seme" Rin pouted everything that wavering in his mind now. "eh..?" "eh, what did I say? Hahaha don't take it seriously. Come on lets hurry. Everyone will waiting for us" He stand up and just walked naked like that. His heart beat so fast. He himself didn't believe he can say something like that.

Since they are the only who lived in that building, he doesn't care for anything. The bath room is also not so far away from their shared room. He opened the door and.. "Rin, good mor..ning?" all of them are there. Shima, bon, konekomaru, and the others, standing in front of the door, with Shiemi still in his position to knock the door. 'bamm' he closed the door with a loud bang. His face turns white.

He grabbed his towel and warps it on his body. He run into Yukio and whispered "Hey Yukio, why didn't you tell me that the WHOLE class came to pick us HERE?!" his face is soo red, redder than Yukio. He felt his pride has flown away. "I don't know nii san. I asked them to meet us at the school gate, not HERE" Yukio said with a puzzled face. All of them see Rin naked there. He searched for his cloth in every drawer, place and wardrobe, where they used to put their cloth at, but not even a single cloth he can find.

Yukio also helped, but both their cloth is really nowhere to be found in that room. "*nee.. nii san, maybe our cloth is at the bathroom right now.." he guessed. "Yukio sensei, Rin, are both of you okay?" Bon shouted impatiently outside their room. 'they still standing there' Rin confirmed.

Both of them now didn't have any other choice. They only can go to the bath room then wear their cloth there. The door slowly creaked open.

"…"

"….."

All of them stare the twins which flushed with tried-to-smile face stick on their face. They then run faster into the bath room then locked it. "huf..huf.. This is the worst day I ever had.." Yukio said half panting. Rin also panting, nodded his little brother words. Yukio then realize, he warp himself with a blanket, not a towel. He laughed himself then checked their cloth, which tidily folded in a basket. He felt relieve.

Rin opened the tap, filling the bathtub with water. "want to join me?" he offered Yukio.

'hahaha.. my plan success! Their face is soo cute when they woke up. Its too easy to lift the older twins and moved him beside the younger one. Seeing that shocked face when he wake up is a lot of fun! I take off their cloth and it did make him further shocked. Hehe.. calling the whole class here is a special side effect to make their face redder than before. I'm glad I saw the note that Yukio write to make sure he remembered everything. I'm soo happy, I thought I didn't have the chance to hide their cloth, but I did! Now.. what can I do again.." The incubus, which named Jupi, enjoyed all the fun harassing both Okumura.

Yukio blushed, then nodded.

All the class waited at the breakfast table. They all sit there waiting for the twins to finish their bath. "what the hell, I'm sure they called us to come here because they are already ready to go. It makes me run from my house to here" Bon complained. "me too. I saw them already wearing complete fancy cloth in front of my house, calling me to come here. He said our meeting point already changed to here. It happen when I newly awake today" Shiemi continued. "But instead of completely wearing cloth, they are NAKED!" Shima shouted in excitement with tissue stucked at his nose to stop the nosebleed. He really like things like this.

"just try to imagine it, guys, Both of them naked, inside their locked room. Then they also locked themselves in the bathroom, together! What else they could do?" Shima keep pouring his useless word but none of them care to hear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all walked behind Yukio and Rin, following them to wherever they go. "Now, We'll arrive there in a second" Yukio announced only to break the silenced. He used the key which Mephisto give them inside a sparkly pink envelope. He opened the door to reveal a big, wide beach. No one is there except them. 'this must be the special place that pheles-san mentioned' he thought to himself.

Without warning, all of them barged inside the beach, shouted happily including Rin. Yukio fall onto the sand, after pushed by his energetic class. He closed the door and it vanished in a cloud of pink smoke. He kept the key safe inside his bag.

"huh.. guess I'll just watched them.." he then find a perfect spot to rest. It's a spot on a big rock, under a tree. So he didn't get any sun burn. He laid his self, then let the soft breeze swoop passed him. He feels relaxed. There up on the tree, Jupi think of other way to make things more interesting. Then he got an idea. He turn himself into Rin then run into Yukio after seeing Rin and the other buzy with their work.

"nii san? Whats wrong?" Yukio asked as he saw 'Rin' stand in front him. That 'Rin' Run deep into the woods without words. "nii san! Wait! Its too dangerous in there!" Yukio followed 'Rin' into the woods. He walked slowly passed a few tree into the jungle. Suddenly, 'Rin' striked him and pinned his hand up at one tree using his own hand.

"What are yo..mph.." 'Rin' pushed his lips onto Yukio. Yukio Blushed and try to escape but 'Rin' kiss drained his power to freed himself. The 'Rin' didn't planned to sucked all Yukio energy, but use Yukio to be his bored toys.

'Rin' trailed his lips, down onto Yukio neck, biting some 'sweet spot' making the young Exorcist moan. There were lots of 'bite marks' which is very visible, but Yukio didn't know that there is. 'Rin' move his leg between Yukio leg's, teasing the hot member that are burning in Yukio pants. "ah.. no.. nii..san.." Yukio cant stand properly. He felt his feet becoming soo numb. Yukio fall onto his knee as soon as 'Rin' released his gripped. 'Rin' lowered his body, his hand quickly unzipped Yukio jeans, revealing the erected member.

Yukio blushed and moan as 'Rin' licked the tip Yukio member. He then swallowed half of it into his mouth, moving his head font and back. "ngh… nii.. san" Yukio closed his eye. "hah.." Yukio Pushed his manhood deep into 'Rin' mouth, as he come, making 'Rin' choked a bit.

'Rin' kissed Yukio, giving back the 'cream' into Yukio mouth. The cream leaked at the side of Yukio lips but he didn't care. He is drowned in pleasure when 'Rin' started to pinch Yukio hard nipple from outside the cloth. "ahn..ah.." Yukio keep moaning.

"Yukio! Where are you!" Rin shouted. Yukio felt an electric shocked flowed in his body. He open his eyes. The 'Rin' had disappeared! He thought all of that is just his dream but, seeing he is half naked and he is inside the jungle, he blanked. He quickly run out of the jungle after zipped his jeans.

"there you are. Where have you been?" all of them stared at the young teacher with angry mixed with worry looked. "I'm sorry.. now lets go to our hotel" he change the talk. All of them change into happy mood except Rin. He spotted the 'marks' on Yukio neck but keet it secret.

After several minute walking, Yukio found the hotel which showed by the map. He shows a ticket from Mephisto to the receptionist. Then some worker there led each of them into their room. Both the Okumura occupied a room while the other, each room one person. Their room was in between Shiemi room and Shima room.

"now be honest with me, where are you going the whole day when we are at the beach before" Rin asked Yukio after he closed the door and locked it. "I'm.. just.. taking some air" Yukio smiled but then Rin grabbed Yukio arm and make him sit on his lap. "What are you doing nii san" He blushed as Rin trailed his finger on Yukio neck, circling the still freshed mark. "and.. care to tell me who did this to you?" shocked, Yukio stand away from his brother, holding his neck and face totally red. "Why?" Rin asked, slowly stepping into Yukio. He grabbed Yukio hand and dragged him on the queen bed.

He pinned Yukio hand with both his hand. He places his leg on Yukio leg so Yukio couldn't escape. He then lowered his head until there are only few centimeter distance between their lips. "if you didn't answer, I should ask using your body then"

*Yay! Hows it? Still need to improve.. any suggestion for the next plot?


	3. Chapter 3

*Yo there.. huh.. I've tried to find some time for writing my fanfic but luck just not at my side. First, I'm sorry if I late update my story, my exam is near, I'm still-in-learning-process that's why my English is.. ugh. (haha, I write this fanfic while there are still a piles of homework that I left untouched on my table :p) Anyway, Arigatou for those who give review ^^. Don't worry, I've decided that this fic will be all about Rin x yukio. And also, many thanks for my dear best friend who helped me a bit on my story plot xD *minna, if you want to give some advice or something for this story, feel free to PM me as I will always waiting for some ;)

Rin stared Yukio, who is blushing hard and in his possession. The glasses boy closed his eyes, waiting for any action his brother will do. Without he realize, his breath slowly getting faster. His heart beating crazily inside his rib cage.

"onii chan.. let go off me.." he struggled but the half demon brother is too strong for him.

"not until you tell me, Yukio..", Rin lowered his head "who did this to you", he blow his breath on the love bites which sent Yukio shiver. He decreased the distance between them until their nose touched. 'Rin.. Don't you want to taste those pink, smooth lips?' A voice that almost cant be heard, slowly whispered into his ear.. making he drowned in lust every time the hot breath of the person he pinned breathed onto his face. Jupi is enjoying his role, to heat up the atmosphere between the twins and to watch the free show that soon begin.

Rin bite the glasses and slowly remove it from Yukio face. The Younger Okumura opened his eyes, shocked a bit by the sudden action his brother do also by his brother closeness. "whaa.. onii chan, you are too close.." he began to feel nervous. "why, the person who give this hickey on you are much closer to your body than me, who only stared you" Yukio can sense in his brother voice that he is a little bit frustrated. "onii chan.. It's.."

"anou.. Rin? Did you have some free time with you?" Konekomaru knocked the door three times then continue "I need your help in the kitchen. The hotel assistant said that they didn't provide food for us so, I'm bringing you to go shopping for a while, if it's possible". Rin lift his head. "oukay! Leave it to me!" Rin say happily while running childishly to the door.

Yukio grab his glasses and wear it. He look towards Rin direction, suddenly he feel sad, as if he wanted something, but what? The question lingered in his head. "come on Yukio, you can help us to arrange the table and chairs while we gone" Rin energetically pulled the glasses boy until they reached the kitchen as if nothing happen before.

"wait onii chan!here.", Yukio give Rin a simple map of that place. "it'll help you" He smiled. Rin take the paper and thank his little brother then walk outside while chatting with konekomaru about what they will cook tonight without turning back to see him. "huh.. guess he's bussy with the food.." Yukio started to arrange and clean the kitchen. "What the hell, why did pheles-san choose a large hotel but with a messy kitchen?!" he yelled to person who isn't there. All the chair and table are toppled up, dust everywhere. The floor is dull and the wall has a faint colour, as if this kitchen never touched before. He cough every time he breathed in the dusty room. "ugh.. I have to finish all this messed" Yukio mumbled to himself, then he force a smiled, "For onii chan.."

Meanwhile..

Shima swoosh his khakkhara freely on the air in his room, practicing his exorcist skills. He enjoyed himself but suddenly he stopped when he saw something. "DIE!" he threw the khakkhara directly towards the bug which flying in front him. The bug easily dodges it, letting the thing he threw flew directly onto the wall. "yikes.." he run toward it and pull out the khakkhara.

"oh no.. if Yukio sensei saw this, he will get mad" He observe the hole that was caused by his recklessness. He sees into it. "eh.. it's a hole directing towards Rin and Yukio sensei room!" he feel excited. That pink haired boy sneaked outside. After he is sure that the twins are not in their room, he pushed the twin's door and it easily opened! "woah how lucky I am. I'm glad they forgot to lock their door" he wandered around the room then finally found the hole which connects both their room. The hole was at a good position where he can see the whole twins' room.

"I guess Yukio sensei will never knew about this hole since it's hard to be spotted" he wiped some sweat from his forehead that formed because he already imagine how the sensei will punish him (Yukio will only scold him though but he imagine that Yukio will shoot him directly at his forehead). He then smiled a devil's smiled. "and it's not a problem if I peek a little every night isn't it?" He laughed silently to himself then walked outside, closing the door neatly. He can't wait to see what he guess he will see later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"I'm sorry to put this burden on you Bon!" Yukio bowed towards Bon. "it's okay Yukio sensei, besides, we'll get into trouble if both of that brat haven't home at this hour!" Bon curl his hand into fist then hurl it on the air. "so, what left is mopping the floor and wiping the dust away from the table, you do the mopping while.." "sorry sensei, I newly finished arranging my cloth" Shiemi came into the kitchen, panting hard after running from his room. "shiemi will do the table" Yukio continue his speech. He looked at his watch. "then, I leave the work to both of you!" he leave the kitchen in a hurry.

"Why did Yukio sensei in a hurry?" Shiemi ask Bon while wiped away the dust on the table using a piece of fabric she cut from her unused cloth. "that Rin and Konekomaru kid haven't return after going out to buy groceries 3 hours ago" Bon reply with a bad tone when saying their name. But, deep in his heart, he wished for them to be alright.

"did onii chan lost? But it's impossible because I already give him a map. Did something happen to him?" he spoke to himself. He walked then slowly change into running state as he keep wondering what happen to his brother and his thought is getting worsen every step he take. "Onii chan!" Yukio shouted as he saw his brother walking towards his direction. But something is wrong with him. He is walking with the support of Konekomaru shoulder. Yukio run towards them. "What happen, onii chan!" Yukio shake his brother body after Konekomaru put Rin off his sholder. Rin' face were pale, so do Konekomaru. "Yukio sensei.. Someone.. Someone.." Konekomaru is too shaky to tell Yukio as he saw that angry face of his.

"someone what!" he shouted impatiently at Konekomaru which make him twice shivering in horror. "ugh.. I'm sorry.." Yukio realize his mistake. "lets get going.." Yukio lift his brother on his shoulder and bring him to their hotel while Konekomaru forced his trembling feet walk as normal as possible, even Yukio already realize that. He dragged the bag of food that they bought all the way till they reached their destination.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted worriedly from the hotel gate. "Shiemi, can you help Konekomaru bring the food in?" Yukio command while keep walking towards the hotel. "okay" She take the bag from Konekomaru then help the poor boy walk until in his room.

Yukio laid his brother on their queen sized bed then slowly closed the door, locked it.

All of them crowd into Konekomaru room. "what happen to Rin?" Bon asked then continued by Shiemi "did he got a fever? His body temperature is high" Konekomaru still keep silent. "are you going to tell us or not?!" all of them shouted in a same time towards Konekomaru which sent him into high shocked, then fainted. The room now silent.

"now, what are we going to eat?" Bon said cracking the silences. "They only bring fresh meat and chicken. Only Konekomaru and Rin can cook this" he continued in disappointment. "I know! I can cooked some soup" Shiemi suggested. All of them stared her in horror. 'even kuro hates her cooking' all of them say in their heart. "nope thanks Shiemi my hungriness suddenly disappear amazingly. I'm going back into my room" Shima said then walked out of the room. Then all of them dismissed their self into their own room either. "humph.. I wanted to make a soup using a mixture of some herbal plant I found behind this hotel.. but.. nevermind" she covered Konekomaru with blanket then leaved the room.

Yukio checked his brother condition. He opened his brother cloth and surprised to see a large burn marks. "what happen to onii chan?" he take a bowl of cold water and a small towel. He immersed the small towel inside the water and rinse it, then put it on Rin forehead to reduce his brother high temperature.

He didn't touch the burn because his brother demonic power will slowly heal it and surely, nothing will left the next morning even a scratch of scars. "If someone burn him, why didn't the cloth have a burn mark? And if it's his fire that burning himself.. that also impossible because the demon flame wont burn his body.." it's bugging him until he fell asleep, while holding Rin hand tightly.

At the other side of room, Shima lie on his bed, crossing his leg, reading tons of manga. He hasn't asleep yet.

"what happen.." Rin opened his eyes. He looked at the watch, "whoa, it's midnight already?" he lift his hand but he felt something holding onto it. "Y..Yukio?" He blushed. How many hours they have been holding like this? Yukio sensed movement from his brother so he awake "onii chan, feeling well already?" he smiled. "Y..Yukio.. you could let go off my hand" Rin said, feeling a bit guilty. "oh.. right.." Yukio let go his hand. The younger of the twin stared at his brother "so, onii chan. What happen?" he simplified the question because he knew his brother know what he is talking about.

(what actually happen on Rin and Konekomaru : during the scene *flashback)

"what should we use for cooking later? I cant find any pan or pot or anything which can be used for cooking nor eating in the Hotel kitchen.." Konekomaru say in low voice. They are on their way back to the hotel. "But, didn't you find it weird Rin? The Hotel only occupied by us. And where is this place anyway" He turn his head around then he caught a figure staring at them. "uhm.. Rin.. I think someone is tailing us.." he spoke with shaky, small voice. "I knew it, I can smell him from the second we entered the mini market" Rin replied as calmly as possible. "we'd better be careful. This person is drunk. I can smell the strong scent of *sake on him" Rin dragged Konekomaru, fasting their steps. They walked until they reached a place which covered by a white tall fence, but only to separate the two way path walk. At the other side of the path they are on, is covered by thick bushes. They didn't realize it earlier. Maybe because they chat non-stop along the way to the mini market.

They walked along it until a group of men suddenly appear ouf of the bush. "Capture them" one of them command and the other started to do as what the men ask. Two hold Konekomaru, who already cried in horror and two grabbed Rin. "What are you planning on us?!" Rin shouted, only to be replied by laughter from them. Suddenly he was pushed against the tall fence by one of the men. "Don't worry.. we only want something fun" one of the men whispered into his ear. 'this person also drunk' Rin though to himself.

The men grab Rin wrist and harshly captured Rin lips. Rin tried to break away but his wrist was hold tightly. When the men parted their lips, Rin was half panting. The men tease the growing arousal inside Rin trousers which make him bite his own lips to prevent moan escape from his mouth. "you are so easily erected huh.. are you didn't used to be watched when teased like this?" The men slipped his hand into Rin cloth, pinching the nipple and he bite some spot on Rin ears, making the half Demon weaker and weaker. The men warp his hand around Rin waist and slowly sneak his hand behind Rin, finding it's way for the opening. "eh.. what's this? A tail?" he pulled it out from Rin trouser. "ahg.. let.. it.. go.." Rin shiver as the men started to pet the tail.

Without warning, the men pinch the tail violently which make Rin cant hold his voice anymore. "oh.. *omoishiroi.. I'll make this game stick in your mind forever.." The men slide his finger outside Rin harden member trousers. Rin face was totally red. He keep struggling but with his weakness is in other possession, its impossibe. Everytime he struggle to freed himself, the men tighten his grip on Rin' tail.

The men open Rin cloth's then circled his tongue around the nipple, Konekomaru silence. He tried to shout but his voice wont out. Only his lips moving to show he was shouting. He is paralyzed as the men licked Rin from the nipple, down until his stomach, and opened the trouser slowly by his mouth.

"NO!" Rin shouted and pushed the men away when the men tried to open his underwear. His demonic powers awaken and his body lit in blue flame. "m..*masaka.. he is satan son?!" The men slowly stepped away from Rin. Rin corrected his trousers when the men opened the bottle cap of the holy water and threw it directly on Rin. "AAARAGH.. You.." Rin pointed the men while his body burning in heat. He feels a lot of pain throughout his body. He lift his fist, ready to punch the men, when his body totally paralyzed, then he fainted.

(end of the flashback)

The half demon twin look at other place, didn't wanting to look directly at his little brother shiny green eyen. "onii chan, look at me" Yukio hold his brother face with both his hand then faced it at him. "come on.. I wouldn't get mad" Yukio showed another smile to make his brother believe him. "um.. oukay…" Rin breathe in deeply then release it. He lift Yukio hand off his face then sadly stared at his little brother. "err..actually.. after we finished buying the needed groceries for dinner.." His face flushed a little.

"a..a.. a drunk men keep following us. That man stopped us when we reached somewhere hidden from the view. Suddenly.. there were about 6 more men which appear behind the bushes and approach us.." His body began to shiver as he remembers how the men rubbed his tail. "two of them rushed and hold Konekomaru aside. I tried to help him but two of them also grab me.. and pushed me until I tripped on a rock" Rin taught for a while. "He hit me until I unconscious then I don't know what happen" He plastered a big smile on his face. Of course, a fake one. He didn't want his little brother know what exactly happen. It's just too embarrassing to tell him.

"…."

"what" Rin look at Yukio, puzzled. 'did he realize my lie?'

"nothing. It's already late, onii chan. Maybe you should take more rest. Who know if tomorrow you remember everything back, right?" Yukio said with tired eyes.

"yeah.. I guess.." Rin lay beside Yukio. After a while, he heard a snore. "heh.. poor Yukio, he must be tired" he face his little brother, who already asleep without his glasses. He crawl his hand onto Yukio hand, feeling the warmness. Then slowly his hand crept up to Yukio lips. He slide his finger on it, without he realize, slowly he close the distance between them. "Eh.. Onii cha..mmph" Yukio awake as he feel the warm breath wash his face. Without even finishing his sentence, Rin locked their mouth. The older of the twins move his tongue, exploring the sweet cavern. As he parted, Yukio already flushed deeply.

Rin move on top Yukio, like their position earlier before they disturbed by Konekomaru. "Yukio.. can I have you tonight?" Rin whispered. "wha.. onii chan wai..t.. agh..nn" Yukio moan loudly as Rin slide his hand inside Yukio trouser, groping the erected member. "you have to keep your voice down, Yukio.. If you didn't want others hear you.." Rin peck a kiss on Yukio mouth then move his head above the hard member, licking it from its base until the tip. Yukio bite his lips to prevent moans but little moan still can be heard.

Shima already half asleep when he heard something. "did it begun?" He excitedly stand and grab a chair then put it beside the wall. He see through the hole. "woa.. it really begun" He adjust his chair then sit on it. "huhu.. I want to finish my show. It's more real than my manga" he changed into energetic mode. He can see Yukio flushed face, biting his lips to prevent from others heard him, but the pink exorcist can still hear. "I wished Bon is beside me now.." He spoke to himself.

*fuh.. 3000 words (with comment) I never did this for my assignment before. Hehe.. as usual, if there is any comment for my story, just review or PM me oukay? ;) maybe I'll end this story with only 4 chapter. I planned to make new fic as soon I ended both fic (I love night / something normal or not?) so.. see ya nxt chapter. *remember, whatever review you all give me, I'll appreciate it


	4. Chapter 4

*Yo there. As what I expect, I really short of time to write my lovely fic. Anyway I come up with a bit idea and, I hope it impress you all, readers. Here you go…

"ahn.. onii..chan.." Yukio gripped the bed sheet, panting hardly. "nani? My lovely brother" Rin plucked the hard member back into his mouth.

Yukio can't shake off the feeling that both of them is being watched, it makes him feel uneasy. His eyes weakly searched the room. But every time his brother moved his tongue around his manhood, it makes him shut his eyes to stand those pleasures.

"s..stop" Rin give the hard member a last passionate licked, then replaced it with his hand. "hn.. you want me to stop? Are you sure? Those eyes of you seem begging for more" he gripped the hard member firmly then teased its tip. Yukio face reddens and he shivered as his brother unbuttoned his cloth then kissed him, their tongue twisted, in and out of their mouth.

"I.. mean..it..onii cha..an " He pushed his brother aside after gaining his consciousness. He sat up and tried to catch his breath. "whats the matter?" The older twin grab Yukio hand, but he dodge it. "I feel.. weird" Yukio searched the room again.

"weird? Nothing is weird in here except.." Rin stopped for a while. "except what?" Yukio look at his brother with a puzzled expression. " except, your voice wasn`t loud enough to make me wanted to rape you and bite you and.." "Shut up!" the glasses boy face`s started to flushed again, regretting his question to his half demon brother earlier. He let out a humph then forced his body to walk towards the bathroom.

"what?! You really want to end this?" Rin upsetly voiced. "yeah onii chan. I`ll never want to do it If feel someone is watching us" He continue his steps which feels like meters away to his destination while his hand tried to calmed the hot member.

As he arrived at his destination, Yukio happily stepped into the bathroom and go directly to the toilet. He inspects it for a while. After he do that, he then rubbed his `thing` slowly and biting his lips to keep his sound as minimum as possible. Suddenly Rin hugged him from behind, pushing his hips forward.

"what are you doing, onii chan..ngh.." he lose his balance and nearly fall. Luckily he manages to grip the edge of the sink near him. He weakly lifts his head to see his reflection on the mirror, with his brother holding him tightly. "I`m helping my four eyed twins to do his business" Rin grinned then use his feet to closed the bathroom door, which only a mere distance from him.

Yukio used both his hand to keep his balance on the sink while still tried to calm his semi hard member. The older brother take this opportunity to slip Yukio`s trousers off which make the semi hard `thing` jolt back.

Rin then hug Yukio from behind while his hand slowly crept until it had a full grip of Yukio`s manhood. He then licked and sucked Yukio`s neck from behind which make the licked victim shudder pleasurably. "now Yukio, see your face in the mirror, does it look like wanting `it` or not?" He whisper into Yukio`s ear then bite it gently.

Yukio really cant hold it anymore. He really want to release it since he had hold it for about a quite long period of time. With a watery eyes, he said "please.." Rin whisper again into Yukio "in a complete sentence please.." The younger twins look into his brother reflection which stares him back with an evil grin.

"please.. make..me..release.." Yukio said half panting as his brother slide his finger on his manhood teasingly. "well said. Then I shall granted what you wish" Yukio closed his eye, not wanting to see his face on the mirror.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile..

"Wha.. heyy.." Shima feel disappointed as both Okumura twins walked into the bathroom. _So unfair.. I want to watch it either_.. He peek for the last time, the twins closed the bathroom door. _Cheh.. guess I`m unlucky today_.. He walk towards his bed dizzily because of hunger then lay on the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

…morning…

The older twins awake with full energy. He takes a hot bath then wears fresh cloth. He newly realize that he wakes early, even earlier than Yukio. Then he stand there, suddenly remember that he hadn't eat since last night_. Everyone must be hungry because of me last night_.. he felt that he had troubled all of them_. I know! I`ll cook my new beef menu, Rin`s yummy pan_, here I come. He run towards the kitchen and use the gas stove then prepare his ingredient.

Yukio awake as soon as he heard the sounds of Rin chopping something while sing an unclear song in the kitchen_. Heh.. probably cooking our breakfast_..

Yukio stand up but then fall back when he feels a sharp pain struck his back_. Ouch.. this is the result of last night.. I`ll think twice when we want to do it next time_.. he kept thinking without realizing those blush forming on his face.

After finishing his bath and soon, he joined his brother in the kitchen. "Just sit and watch" Rin warned Yukio. He really dislikes it when someone disturbs his cooking time. He afraid that it will change his food taste. Rin then stirred his soup pot when Yukio spotted something moving beside the gas tong. Without thinking much, he take out his gun then aimed for the creature which without a doubt, an incubus.

`oh noo.. Yukio has spotted me, mephis, what should I do?` Jupi used his telepathy power to talk to a faraway mephisto. "that's your fate, once that glassed boy had its target, you know? He`ll never let it go" Jupi shiver then peek at the side of the tongs to see Yukio. "sa-yo-na-ra" mephisto send his last words to Jupi then Yukio shoot Jupi. But that demon pulled the tong as his protector.

Unfortunately, the tong explodes and wiped the whole buildings..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Yukio.. Youre awake?" Rin asked worriedly after a long wait. "Where are we.. what happened?" Yukio weakly sounded. "its been a long days since all of you lost conscious because of that incidence" Rin began his story "that day, you shoot the tongs and it explode. For a half demon like me, I recover no longer after that. I bring one by one of you all into the hospital" He stared Yukio to make sure he hear his story.

"that's how all of you wrapped like a mummy like this" Rin laugh but surprised when pink cloud suddenly appeared in front him. "well well well.. Yukio, tomorrow, school reopens. I didn't expect my student who goes to holiday with volleyball and sleep in hotel, but return to school as a mummy" Mephisto look at the others, which also wraped up like a mummy.

"Extra holiday for you guys" Mephisto stated after thinking a while of them cheer happily. "BUT… homework, also doubled" All of them suddenly sad. "Then, enjoy your normal day" he chanted hi spell then disappeared..

"huh… homework really killing me.." Rin talk to himself…

*finished :D im soo happy. But the story setting isn't planned very well right? never mind.. I`m improving it…. And.. sorry, the last chapter got only least word than the one before this. Then, see ya nxt time 3


End file.
